


Bellarke AU: The Auction

by bellarkeshipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeshipper/pseuds/bellarkeshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia comes up with the idea for an auction at Ark University to raise funds for scholarships. The girls get to bid on the guys and spend the day with them. Clarke is not too happy with the idea. At the end of the night, the boys have to kiss the girl they are with goodnight. How will Clarke react when she sees Bellamy at the auction, getting plenty of bids from all the other girls?</p><p>Also posted on tumblr as bellarkeshipper. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke couldn't believe that she was almost done her first year at Ark University. She had so far been getting all A's in her human anatomy class, and all other premed classes that she was taking. Her best friend and roommate, Octavia on the other hand, was more of a free spirit, enjoying the social aspects of university. She was involved in all types of clubs, and fundraisers. So, it didn't come as a surprise to Clarke when Octavia asked her to help with her next fundraiser idea. 

"Hey O, whats up?" Clarke asked when she got back from her classes that evening. Octavia had sent her a text saying that she had something important to tell her, and she couldn't wait any longer. Clarke smiled noticing the eager and excited expression on Octavia's face. "I have a perfect idea for our next fundraiser. We should have an auction on the boys," Octavia said excitedly. Clarke laughed. "O, isn't that disrespectful? Bidding money on the guys at Ark University?" Clarke asked. Clarke wouldn't say that she was a feminist, but she felt it awkward and silly to bid money on a bunch of university guys, treating them like they were a piece of meat. Octavia sighed in frustration. 

"Come on Clarke. Its for a good cause. The money we raise will go towards scholarships and bursaries to help students in need. Clarke smiled when she heard that. She liked the idea. "Ok, as long as its for a good cause, I'm in," Clarke said with a smile. Octavia smiled victoriously. "Yes! Thank you! Its going to be great! I have already contacted Lincoln, Finn, Jasper, Lincoln's football teammates, and all the other guys," Octavia said. Clarke couldn't help but ask, "What about Bellamy?". Bellamy was Octavia's arrogant older brother, whom Clarke always butted heads with. If there was anyone at that auction, Clarke knew, Bellamy would be one of them. He always had a fan following of girls following him around campus. Octavia gave Clarke a knowing smile. "Bellamy will be there. He won't miss a charity, especially if it involves being bid on by the whole university population of girls," Octavia said. Personally, Octavia had always been rooting for her older brother to be with her best friend. Clarke and Bellamy might argue a lot, and deny having feelings for each other, but Octavia could sense a lot of sexual tension between them, and wished that they would just give in to their feelings. "Well, good for him!" Clarke said, pretending like she didn't care. 

Just then, Bellamy walked in with some grocery bags. "Well speak of the devil," Clarke muttered, and went to load the dishes in the dryer. "Well hello to you too princess," Bellamy replied with his trademark grin. Octavia greeted her brother with a hug, taking the grocery bags from him. "Thanks big brother for the groceries," Octavia said. Although Clarke wouldn't admit it to anyone, she admired the bond between Bellamy and Octavia. Although Bellamy might be an ass half the time, when it came to his sister, Octavia, there was a kind, caring side to him, which Clarke couldn't help but be pulled towards. "So princess, are you going to bid on me tomorrow at the auction?" Bellamy asked. How Clarke wished she could wipe that arrogant grin off his face. "I would rather have a root canal, than bid on you! And plus, I already have my sights set on someone," Clarke replied confidently. Bellamy and Octavia both raised an eyebrow at Clarke, intrigued by this new information. "Oh really? Who's the poor guy?" Bellamy asked. "Finn," Clarke replied confidently. "Spacewalker? The guy who keeps bragging about having been through the NASA simulation to walk in space?" Bellamy asked still unable to believe Clarke. "Yes, Finn Collins," Clarke replied confidently. "Well, good for you princess! Atleast I have my fanfollowing of girls to choose from, who will bid on me," Bellamy replied. Octavia rolled her eyes. "Yeah I pity the girl who ends up spending the day with you," Clarke replied. "We will see who's pitying whom tomorrow princess," Bellamy said with confidence and left to go back to his dorm.

Once Bellamy left, Octavia looked at Clarke, clearly waiting for an explanation. "I know what you are going to say O! Yes, Finn cheated on Raven, when he kissed me that one time. I just wanted to get back at Bellamy, thats all," Clarke said defensively. "Yeah sure Clarke. Keep telling yourself that. I will never understand the mind games you and Bellamy play with each other," Octavia said with a sigh and left to speak to her boyfriend, Lincoln.

Clarke couldn't wait to get tomorrow's auction done and over with.

The day of the auction.....  
The boys were all ready to go out and be bid on, dressed to look their best. While Octavia made sure that the guys knew what they had to do, Clarke went backstage to make sure everything was set. Jasper was dressed in black framed glasses. "Since when did Jasper wear glasses?" Clarke thought. Clearly, he was going for the intellectual look. Miller was looking really fine wearing a tight black t-shirt and cream color shorts. Lincoln was looking great as well, already completely shirtless, with just a bowtie around his neck. "Wonder how Octavia will control herself?" Clarke thought to herself with a smile. Clarke began to panic when she didn't see Bellamy anywhere. "Lincoln, where's Bellamy? The auction starts in 15 minutes. Where is he?" a panicked Clarke asked. "Clarke, last I checked, Bellamy said he would be here in 10 minutes," Lincoln said. Clarke felt like killing Bellamy, once she got her hands on him. "Hey princes, miss me? Sorry I'm late," Bellamy jogged in there, wearing a red hoodie and cream colored shorts. Even though Clarke was really mad at Bellamy right now, she couldn't help but hold her breath when she admired Bellamy's toned legs. "Enjoying the view Clarke?" Bellamy asked in a teasing voice. Shut up! And just go up on stage now," Clarke snapped. Once all the guys were ready to go on stage, Clarke left to sit in the front with the rest of the girls, to start bidding on the guys. 

Octavia was standing on stage, as the announcer. "Ok girls, so lets get this charity started. The boys are all ready to give back to the charity, and spend time with all you lovely ladies. First up, is the always helpful, athlete Miller." The girls in the crowd started to cheer, and make cat calls. "So, lets start the bidding at $20," Octavia said. "$50!" a girl with brown hair and brown eyes began her bid. Clarke and Octavia both smiled. Their fundraiser was off to a great start so far. Other girls in the crowd gave higher bids, until someone in the crowd shouted out, "$500!" All the girls eyes widened, including Clarke's and Octavia's. They turned to see who the voice belonged to. Standing in the back was Raven Reyes, Finn's ex-girlfriend. Octavia';s jaw dropped. Clarke wondered how Finn would react to this. Next up was Finn. Surprisingly the girls all went silent. "I guess everyone knows about Finn cheating on Raven," Clarke thought. "Come on girls. How about $10?" Octavia asked. Clarke could see Finn's face had now become red with embarrassment at not being bidded on by any girl. Finally, a girl in the back shouted, "$10". No one else bidded higher than that. The girl turned out to be Monroe, their university's soccer captain. Finn smiled, clearing relieved that atleast someone wanted to spend time on him.

Next up was Lincoln. Before any of the girls could start bidding on him, Octavia spoke in the mike. "Sorry girls. But Lincoln's taken. I bid $600 on him, and if any girl tries to bid higher than that, you will have to deal with me," Octavia said with a death glare. Clarke couldn't help but laugh. All the girls were too scared of Octavia to bid on Lincoln. Jasper came up next, and then Monty, both of whom were bidded on by twin sisters, Shawna and Dayna. "And finally, last but not least, is my brother, Bellamy Blake," Octavia called out. Bellamy came out wearing his hoodie and shorts. Immediately the girls in the crowd began to wolf whistle and cheer him on. Before Octavia could even say a minimum bid amount, Roma, Bellamy's ex, called out $100!" Clarke didn't know what it was that took over her. Bellamy then took off his sweatshirt, exposing his muscular tanned skin. Clarke got all warm inside and before she even realized what she was doing, her jealousy clearly got the best of her. $700!" Clarke shouted. Octavia couldn't help but grin, finally seeing Clarke jealous at Bellamy getting attention from other girls. Even Bellamy was taken by surprise, his dropped jaw said it all. But Roma did not give up. "$750!" she called out. Clarke knew she had enough money in her savings to bid higher, and so she did. "$950!" Clarke shouted her bid. Now, Roma looked defeated at Clarke, clearly upset that she couldn't bid any higher. "$950! Going once, going twice, done! Bellamy is now Clarke's for the day," Octavia said with a grin. Clarke gave a victorious smile. But when she looked over at Bellamy's arrogant, victorious expression, realization started to sink in for Clarke. 

"What the hell did I just do?" Clarke thought. Now, Clarke had to spend the next 24 hours with Bellamy Blake. "This is just great!" Clarke thought sarcastically. 

So, what will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you and enjoy reading!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy walked over to Clarke, with a arrogant grin on his face. Clarke rolled her eyes.  
"Well, well princess! Never thought you had all these hidden feelings for me," Bellamy said. "Shut up Bellamy. Lets just get this day over with," Clarke said and walked away.   
Bellamy smiled and followed Clarke out. 

Clarke smiled when she saw Octavia kissing Lincoln, before they got into his car, and left, probably for his apartment. Bellamy was fuming. Clarke couldn't help but look amused at Bellamy's expression. "Bellamy, Octavia is not a kid. She knows what she's doing. Lincoln's really nice and he truly loves her," Clarke said. "Yeah, yeah whatever princess. For me, Octavia will always be my little sister," Bellamy said. Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other then, for a moment, it seemed like there was no one else around them. Bellamy cleared his throat, and asked, "So, where to princess?" Bellamy asked. "I'm still thinking," Clarke said, sounding annoyed. "How about..." but before Clarke could complete her sentence, Bellamy exclaimed, "how about Uncle John's Ice Cream Place?" Clarke couldn't help but smile. Bellamy had read her mind. "You remembered?" Clarke asked softly. Bellamy gave a warm smile, the warmth reaching Bellamy's eyes. Clarke couldn't help but notice the softness in Bellamy's expressions. "Ofcourse I remember Clarke. Its been your favourite hangout since you and Octavia were in elementary school," Bellamy said. 

Clarke never thought Bellamy would remember this information about her. After all,they were always arguing with each other, and Bellamy always seemed to show Clarke that he only thought of her as his little sister's best friend. When they walked in to Uncle John's Ice Cream Place, the familiar ring of the bell welcomed them as they opened the door. Uncle John, despite being in his 80's now, with his son and granddaughter taking care of the business, was there today serving ice cream to kids and people of all ages in the Ice Cream Place. "Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers," Uncle John said with a smile. Every one who visited this ice cream place, had come to fondly call him Uncle John, even though they weren't related to him. "Hey Uncle John, how's business going?" asked Clarke with a smile. "Well, as long as you kids are here, business is good," he replied with a laugh. "So, what can I get you two? Let me guess? Strawberry ice cream for Clarke, and....Chocolate ice cream for Bellamy," Uncle John asked. Clarke laughed. "That's right! You always remember Uncle John," Clarke said with a smile. "You kids take a seat. I'll send Tracy with your ice creams soon," and then Uncle John went off to work on the orders. 

"The old man hasn't changed a bit," Bellamy said with a smile. "I know. That's what I like about this place," Clarke said. Then Bellamy suddenly had a sly smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Clarke. "What is it Bellamy? Spill!" Clarke said. "You still haven't answered my question Clarke. Why did you bid on me at the auction?" Bellamy asked, curious to know the answer. Clarke got flustered. "I...uh...it was for charity. And plus, all the other guys were taken. You were the only one I really trust," Clarke said, having said the last part softly, but Bellamy smiled, having heard it all. Clarke looked up and saw Bellamy look at her differently then. "While I feel offended that I was your last choice.....I trust you too Clarke," Bellamy said softly. That jolted Clarke, who looked up at Bellamy then.

"Here you go you two. Your favourite ice creams. I am so happy to see the two of you finally together. I always knew you two would end up together despite always arguing with each other," Tracy, Uncle John's granddaughter said."No, we are not..." Clarke tried to argue, but Bellamy held her hand, and said, "we finally gave in to our hidden feelings Tracy. Clarke just couldn't control herself any longer," Bellamy said with a confident smile. Clarke glared at him and stepped on his foot. "Ow!" Bellamy yelped and glared at Clarke who glared back at him. "You two are too cute," Tracy said with a grin and went back to work. "What was that for?" Clarke asked angrily. "Just giving people what they want princess. Lighten up. It was just a joke," Bellamy said. "Yeah right! You are taking this auction date way too seriously," Clarke said angrily. 

Bellamy realized he had upset Clarke, and decided to change the topic. "So....princess what are your plans once you finish your undergrad?" Bellamy asked. Clarke was surprised by Bellamy's change in subject, but gave a small smile then. "I am only in my first year Bellamy. I still have a long way to go," Clarke said. "Clarke, I know you. You have probably already made all plans of where you will be going for med school once your done pre-med, and who you will marry," Bellamy said. Clarke blushed. "You know me too well Bellamy. I guess its not a surprise since Octavia and I have been best friends for so long. You've always been Octavia's annoying older brother," Clarke said with a laugh. Bellamy raised his eyebrow at Clarke. "Well...you haven't been perfect either princess. You always find fault in something or the other that I do," Bellamy shot back. Clarke was taken aback by Bellamy's response. He sounded hurt and disappointed. Clarke didn't know what got over her, but she instinctively reached out her hand to squeeze Bellamy' hand. "Bell, you are the best brother that Octavia or any other girl could have. Plus.. you are a leader Bell. As the quarterback, you have helped lead Lincoln, Miller,and the rest of your team to win football games for our university," Clarke said. Bellamy couldn't help but look at Clarke in a new light, amazed that she saw him in a positive light. Bellamy couldn't help but feel sudden warmth feeling Clarke's hand on his.

"Thanks Clarke. Never thought I would hear you say such good things about me," Bellamy said with a smile. Clarke realized she still had her hand on Bellamy's, and quickly pulled away, embarrassed. She couldn't help but feel the loss of warmth after taking her hand away from Bellamy's. "Well, you are not an ass all the time," Clarke said with a laugh. Bellamy laughed. "What about you Bell? You are in your final year? What do you plan to do after you graduate?" Clarke asked. "I applied for law school. Hoping to start studying to become a lawyer one day," Bellamy said. Clarke couldn't help but feel really happy for Bellamy. "I'm so happy for you Bellamy. You've always fought for what's right, and helped people," Clarke said. "Thanks princess!" Bellamy said. Bellamy and Clarke continued to talk about various other things. Clarke felt like she was reconnecting with an old friend after all these years. Bellamy was also happy, actually enjoying talking to Clarke. Clarke and Bellamy didn't realize the hours go by. Before they knew it, it was already night time. It was only when Clarke looked out the window that she noticed it was dark. Bellamy noticed people leaving the ice cream place, since it was almost closing time. "That's our sign that its time to leave Clarke,"Bellamy said with a laugh. "I can't believe I spent the whole day talking to you and actually had a good time," Clarke said. "Well, I can't believe I actually had a good time talking to my little sister's annoying best friend," Bellamy said. 

Before they knew it, Bellamy and Clarke had reached Clarke's house and they now stood in front of Clarke's front door. Bellamy and Clarke stood awkwardly, not saying a word at first. Then Clarke cleared her throat. "I had a good time tonight Bellamy," Clarke said with a blush. "I had a good time tonight too princess," Bellamy said. Bellamy was about to leave, when Clarke called out. "As per auction rules, the guy is supposed to kiss the girl at the end of the night. Wouldn't be fair to break the rules now would it?" Clarke asked, with a mischievious smile. Bellamy was surprised by Clarke's forwardness but smiled. "No, it wouldn't" Bellamy replied and in quick strides, he covered the distance between them, and kissed Clarke, gently holding her chin. Clarke smiled, and instinctively deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Bellamy's neck, surprised at how good Bellamy's lips felt on hers, and Clarke wanted more. Bellamy smiled and continued kissing Clarke, gently caressing her back. Finally, they broke away from their kiss, and looked at each other in a new light. "Good night Bellamy. I will see you tomorrow," Clarke said with a smile and opened the door to her house.

'Goodnight Clarke. Yeah, I will see you tomorrow," Bellamy said with a smile. As Clarke closed the door to her house, and Bellamy walked away back to his house, Bellamy and Clarke both had their hand on their lips, still reminiscing about their kiss earlier. Both were smiling like fools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone it took so long to update this fic. Hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone who has been leaving kudos, and comments. Means a lot!:)


End file.
